


Hold Me Close and Stay Here Forever

by MayorOfCanTown



Series: Davekat fluff and prose [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Prose? Kinda, Retcon Timeline, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ambiguous pov, brief mentions of Rose and Kanaya, i just needed to splurge some good feelings, its short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: Set on the meteor in the retconned timeline.Fucking hell this is probably the gayest shit I have ever written





	Hold Me Close and Stay Here Forever

You look at him, and he looks like a spooked cat.

Then you look away, and the world turns again.

He treads with purpose and caution, and while he tries to hide it you can tell that loud noises make him jump - for all he talks - and he hates the sights and the sounds, and he’s afraid, so so very afraid.

He tells you that he is the knight, and that he was supposed to protect people, he wasn’t supposed to mess up as badly as he did. He tells you that he’s a fuckup; you tell him he isn’t; he calls you a liar.

You look at him as he struggles against his past, his future, himself- you watch him try and break free from what is forced upon him: the need to be a warrior, the labels for romance, having to hide his feelings behind this facade that everything is okay when it’s not it isn’t okay maybe it never has been

and that’s okay

it’s okay not to be okay, you tell him

and you realise he looks at you like you look at him.

You don’t just look at him. You talk to him. You talk with him. You talk and you cry and you mourn over masks you both wore that you saw right though the minute you met each other.

You sit closer. One more movie. One more night. One missed touch and an awkward moment but maybe it isn’t awkward

maybe it hasn’t been awkward for a long time.

And suddenly you’re swapping smiles instead of scowls, and suddenly you’re closer on the couch and you wake up and your head is in his lap or his head is on your shoulder or your arms are around each other and it feels so right

But it’s so wrong. Because the way you feel isn’t “normal”. It’s not supposed to happen this way but maybe after all you’ve been through you don’t care anymore.

Because quadrants are stupid.  
Because sexuality is stupid.

Everything is stupid.

And then you kiss, and the whole world catches fire, and maybe not everything is stupid.

But then you both panic. You both push away, and you both run.

But a certain someone talks to you because, fucking hell, you needed to let it all out. You needed someone to talk to you about this, to tell you everything was going to be okay.

And what are siblings for?  
And what are moirails for?

And then you go back to him and he comes back to you and you both apologise and you’re both sorry, so so sorry because you’re both so broken.

You hug him and tell him it’s okay  
And he hugs you and tells you it’s okay

And maybe it is okay.

 

You hated the colour red. It never belonged to you: it belonged to someone who wanted to hurt you. It meant danger; it meant fear; it meant blood.

But red means something different now. Red is a hand in your hair; red is a soft kiss; red is talking forever and ever; red is compassion and care and love.

Red is, and always will be, his.

 

He treads with purpose and caution, and while he tries to hide it you can tell that loud noises make him jump - for all he talks - and he hates the sights and the sounds, and he’s afraid, so so very afraid.

But when you’re at his side, he’s a little less afraid.  
And so are you.

  
You look at him like a mythic beast: awe, wonder, and a fear that if you look away for even a second, he’ll vanish and you’ll be all alone again.

But the masks are down now. The lies have been thrown away.

He tells you he will stay forever, and you believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short shit
> 
> As always please leave comments and kudos!! They are much appreciated I love you
> 
> \- The Mayor :B


End file.
